Splinters
by coxcomb
Summary: Leon and Chris go for a short walk in the snow. A Christmas fic dedicated to anyone that reads my stories.


A/N: So everyone who's reading this probably reads my chaptered fic. I promised you a Christmas themed fic and well...I tried and failed miserably and this was all I could come up with today. It's still Chrismas Eve right now (only just though!) and I am not feeling all too great. It's hard to write anything when you feel like I do but I promised. Firstly, I don't own the characters, they belong to Capcom. Secondly, I apologise in advance for how terrible this fic is and how awful the sex scene is...I just couldn't make it last but I am nearly finished with what can only be described as an epic 'lemon' between Chris and Wesker in a oneshot I am writing (seriously, I've managed to make the sex last 5 pages or something ridic like that...and I use a tiny font) so I blame that for taking all my eroticness.

Anyway, happy holidays everyone!

* * *

Leon Kennedy was a complex kind of person but when it came down to the major things, he knew what he wanted and he made this pretty clear to everyone around him. He liked his life quiet, clean and warm. Simple as.

For over ten years, he had managed to keep his home clean, quiet and very warm, however, ever since the alleged love of his life had moved into his home, his life and home had been the absolute opposite.

His lover was the brother of a woman he met a long time ago. At first, he had hated the oaf. Everything about him just rubbed him up the wrong way but over time, he couldn't help but fall for the man's boyish charm.

Chris Redfield was everything he loved to hate and that was probably why their relationship worked so well. Sure, they had similar professions but their personalities were diametrically opposed and that was what made life interesting.

However, it didn't mean he actually liked living in a messy home that was loud on the evenings because Chris didn't know how to turn things down and cold because Chris enjoyed leaving the heating off. No, that was something he did not enjoy about their relationship.

"Seasons greetings!" A booming voice echoed throughout the halls of the house, making Leon jump up from the sofa, the book he was previously lost in falling to the table and jolting his coffee harshly so a little spilt.

"Lucky I used a coaster," he said to himself, using a t-shirt that had been left on the floor to wipe up the liquid. He knew it wasn't one of his.

He raised his head as he heard footsteps and immediately regretted it as he laid eyes on a red and white clad man who vaguely resembled his lover. He ignored the numerous shopping bags as he pushed past and moved into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's my holiday love?" Chris yelled, trailing Leon into the kitchen, throwing his bags onto the side table.

Leon snapped around, leaning on the counter with his head tilted ever so slightly. "I feel the need to warn you that I am an armed special ops agent."

Chris raised an eyebrow, pulling down the itchy white beard on his face to reveal a stubble covered chin. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm assuming you must be an impostor since my Chris would never dress up as Saint Nick and wish me happy holidays," Leon hissed at his lover, turning around to face the small window over the sink. It had been snowing for the past week and he would never admit this to Chris but part of the reason he felt catty was that a little nagging in the back of his head worried that perhaps Chris had slid off the road and was dying someone. He felt stupid thinking such things but he couldn't help it. However, he didn't think about it enough to let it spoil his day.

Chris frowned for a moment and removed his festive hat and white beard before he marched over and wrapped his arms around Leon's slender frame. He held him close, nuzzling his neck and planting kisses along his shoulder. "Mmm, I love it when you get possessive like that. My Chris this, my Chris that." He paused, running his tongue along Leon's earlobe and growling. "It's so sexy."

Leon huffed wriggling out of his lover's embrace. "Knock it off. I'm not in the mood." He frowned, wandering over to the shopping bags and looking at them with disgust. "It has been snowing all day and I've been cold and hungry."

"You could have put on a jumper and made a sandwich…" Chris pointed out, snatching the bags away from Leon's prying eyes. "Don't mess with those. Presents are in there."

"If you got one for me, you're dead," Leon remarked, taking a seat at the dinner table and playing the fruit bowl in the middle.

"You know I did so you'd best get used to necrophilia." He dove into one of the bags, pulling out something quickly and shoving it behind his back so quickly Leon didn't have time to register what it could be. "I got you something for now, too."

"I don't like presents. Or Christmas."

Chris shrugged, moving behind Leon once again. "Bah humbug, I get it. Your act is cold and stale, much like your winter wardrobe so I got you…"

Before Leon could even reply, he felt something soft wrapped around his neck and something very warm pulled onto his head. He instantly got up and walked over to the window, staring in disbelief at the bright pink scarf and tacky deerstalker hat.

He lightly fingered the earflap, unsure as to what to make of it. "What is this? I look like a gay hunter." He folded his arms and faced his partner, unable to stop the pout from forming on his lips. "I've never been hunting in my life and I have no desire to start now."

Chris approached him, placing his hands on the earflaps and pulling at the hat, staring at Leon. "You went hunting after me with a bow and arrow, given to you by Cupid. You shot me right in the heard and took me home. You then mounted me and kept me locked up here for you to admire on a daily basis. Truly your greatest accomplishment." He leant down and kissed his lover gently, both of them laughing into the kiss.

"You're an idiot, you know?" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Chris and squeezing him tightly towards him. "But you're my idiot."

"Mm, there you go again," Chris muttered, pressing his lips against Leon's forehead with a smile, allowing his hands to drift down his lover's back until they rested on his ass.

"And there you go again," Leon mused, rubbing his face into Chris's firm torso.

Chris gently swayed with Leon for a moment, enjoying their embrace and the warmth they created together, basking in the feeling.

"Come on, I want to play in the snow with you," Chris grabbed hold of Leon's hand and started dragging him out of the room.

He didn't get far before Leon got loose and shoved him roughly. "I am not going out there! It's like the North Pole! I half expect to see a colony of penguins set up in the yard."

Chris continued walking out into the hallway, grabbing Leon's jacket from the coat hook and throwing it to Leon, who had, despite his protest, followed Chris and now put on his jacket.

"Really Leon, don't be like that. I've accepted that I'm not allowed to put up decorations but I want you to just swallow your stupid preconceived notion that snow is evil or whatever crap," he all but snapped at his lover before goofily smiling at his with a lopsided grin.

Leon sucked his lip into his mouth and looked down at the ground. Chris had been good to put up with his inherent dislike for Christmas.

Admitting defeat, he pulled his jacket on, feeling warm inside as soon as he saw Chris's face light up. He didn't want to go out in the cold but he knew he would never hear the last of it if he didn't. Anyway, how bad could it be?

-

The cold hit his face like a slap and he felt rage bubbling up inside him. The fury was instantly extinguished as he watched Chris ahead of him frolicking in the snow. It turned out that Chris _really liked the snow._

He tugged his jacket together, zipping it up and wading through the snow after his lover, who had begun building what could only be described as a fort out of snow.

"Chris, it's freezing," Leon pointed out, taking a seat on a large rock next to this 'castle' Chris was constructing. His feet bounced on the ground and as he exhaled, he could see his breath clearly. He knew he shouldn't complain, after all he rarely did anything his lover wanting to do but still…he couldn't help it. It was like a compulsion. He needed to complain.

Chris ignored him for a whilst, padding the snow down until he managed to raise a wall that he deemed suitable. He stood up, proud and beaming before he gathered a large amount of snow and launched himself at Leon, slamming the snow onto his head.

They both toppled to the ground, landing in the snow with a loud thump.

Leon pushed Chris off him with a huff and jumped to his feet. "You know what, if you're going to be like this then I'm going back inside," he said, turning around and folding his arms, huffing again.

He closed his eyes and waited until he heard the distinct sound of crackling of snow in front of him. Chris was so predictable and as Leon thought, he felt his large arms wrap around him once again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding Leon close. "We can just go for a nice walk if you like."

Leon nodded into his chest, relishing in the warmth he provided. He wanted to go back inside but he knew what this meant to Chris. He gently pressed his body against his lovers, moving his feet backwards, leading Chris away from the fort.

He wasn't sure where they would go but walking would be better than a snowball fight or the tedious job of building a snowman.

-

The crunching of the snow was a refreshing sound to Leon's tired mind. He allowed his brain to go blank, allowing all thoughts to drift slowly into the brisk air.

He felt Chris's hand tighten around his as they walked and he felt at ease for the first time. He now understood his lover's passion for the snow. It was so clean and pure. There was something romantic about walking in it with the one you love.

"So I've been thinking," Chris started, glancing over and smiling.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Must be a strange new sensation for you." He said sarcastically, rubbing his fingers over his partner's knuckles. He allowed his chin to rub against the soft scarf and was grateful for its extra warmth, despite the colour of the garment.

"Ouch, burn," Chris muttered, grinning. "Anyway, I've been thinking about you."

"Let me guess, you've been masturbating again?"

"I'm only human but that's not what I mean." He paused, stopping and facing Leon. "I've been thinking about how much I love you and I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Leon raised his hand to Chris's mouth and covered it, ceasing all speech. He knew Chris was about to ruin a perfectly good sentiment. He always spoke too much and ended up contradicting himself. He didn't understand that simplicity was beautiful to Leon.

"Don't say anything else, you big lout," he remarked slyly, placing his hands on Chris's hips and moving forward, tilting his head slightly and leaning in. "I love you too but I don't want to feel like a pansy right now so kiss me like a man," he commented, allowing Chris to connect their lips. He could feel his lover's tongue instantly in his mouth and all he could do was groan as he went limp in Chris's strong arms.

He clung onto the older man's jacket, his finger's clawing into the material as Chris continued to kiss him with passion, their tongues furiously moving against one another. They moved slightly backwards until Leon's back came into contact with a tree.

The instant his back did hit the tree, Chris's mouth left his and latched onto his neck. He felt his body being pushed against the trunk, his head hitting the rough bark with a thud and his hat fell from his head.

"Not here, it's too cold," Leon groaned, trying his best to stifle moans as one of Chris's hands made its way down his body, resting teasingly on his erection. He couldn't help that. Despite the plummeting temperature, he was still able to achieve a fully aroused state. His lust for the other man was too strong and it embarrassed him on some level, but he knew that for Chris, such emotions merely added fuel to the already burning fire inside.

Chris shook his head against Leon's neck, pinching the flesh with his teeth. "Don't care. I want you now."

"But our house is only over there!" He protested, his eyes heavy with lust as he cast a glance over at their home.

"I. Don't. Care." He punctuated each word by thrusting his clothed erection up against his lover, smirking as Leon simply moaned loudly. Without hesitation, he ripped Leon's trousers down with one motion, amused by the gasp he heard from the younger man. He ignored his lover's protests though as he pulled off one of his shoes and allowed Leon's trousers to hang simply from one ankle.

Without warning, he hoisted his partner up; Leon instinctively wrapped his legs around Chris's hips, clinging for life on his lover's shoulders. The cold breeze was running all over his lower half and he could feel his erection shying away.

"It's too cold, don't be selfish like this," Leon muttered, looking Chris straight in the eyes.

Chris smirked, forcing one hand between their bodies and searching for his lover's cock. Upon finding it, he wrapped his hands around his softening shaft, gentle moving his hand up and down whilst he kissed the younger man again, and this time with pure passion.

Leon gripped onto Chris, his hands turning blue and he clung on for dear life, his mouth leaving Chris's to exhale a series of moans. The weather was no match for Chris. He could overcome everything and Leon was beginning to wonder if there would ever be anything that could trip him up.

He suddenly felt Chris's other hand leave his body and before he knew it, two of Chris's fingers were in his mouth. Fuelled by lust, he began running his tongue along them, sucking them into his mouth and massaging them before they left his mouth and went beneath him, instantly probing his entrance.

"Ah!" He yelped at the intrusion. It wasn't painful anymore but the sheer shock of the saliva that had turned icy upon leaving his own mouth caused him to cry out. He could feel the coolness coating his insides as Chris pushing his fingers in and out.

"Hush, you'll cause an avalanche." Chris murmured, removing his fingers and popping his trousers open, dipping into his boxers and pulling his own cock out which had been hard since his lips had first touched Leon's.

Leon knew this was a ridiculous notion. There were few hills around them could barely be classed as they – they were more mounds of grass. That being said, he still sucked his lip into his mouth and stifled his moans.

He bit down hard as he felt Chris penetrate him, the overwhelming satisfaction of having his lover inside him masking any pain he might have felt. He could sense Chris's eyes on him but he couldn't open his own, the feeling of lust too heavy. His desire had left him complete immobilised.

The brisk air caressed his ass as Chris pushed into him over and over again. His lover knew him well enough now to know exactly where to apply pressure and he allowed his lower lip to fall from his teeth, groans filling the air and mingling with the snowflakes, coating them both with lamellas of prurience.

"Please Chris…" he panted, his hands on his lover's neck; his fingers gripping the short hair. "Harder. I need more."

His jacket rode up as Chris fucked him with an unyielding force. His back came into contact with the tree bark but he didn't care, even as he felt the wood ripping into his flesh. He just wanted more of his lover.

He could feel his orgasm building up inside him. He didn't want it to end this quickly but ecstasy broke through his barriers as he released into Chris's hand, much to the older man's amusement.

"Not like you to come so prematurely," Chris remarked, removing his hand from Leon's cock and raising it to his lover's mouth and holding it there. "Lick it up as a punishment."

Leon blushed a deep red, his eyelashes fluttering as he bucked on Chris's dick, riding out his orgasm fully. Every muscle in his body was twitching and simply dipped his head slightly, darting his tongue out to taste himself, lost completely in the moment.

He would normally be a prude about such a thing but as Chris continued to press into his prostate, he couldn't help but comply with anything his lover requested. His whole body was on fire and he didn't even care that he was in the snow anymore.

"I…didn't mean to do that," he muttered, opening his eyes fully and locking them on Chris's face. He watched his partner's expressions contort with every movement and he simply revelled in the expressions.

Chris didn't reply or even make a comment as he continued to push into the younger man, He could feel Leon purposely tighten around him; teasing him and spurring him on without saying a word.

"You're a naughty boy," Chris remarked, grunting slightly as he moved faster.

"What can I say?" Leon shrugged, placing his hands on his lover's face and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. "I learnt from the best," he said before he lowered his head down, running his tongue along Chris's lips before he slid his tongue inside, lapping fervently.

That was all Chris could take. His hands found themselves on Leon's hips and he pulled him close, taking him off the tree. He dug his nails in, moaning into their kiss as he came inside his lover, holding him tighter to his chest as he allowed every drop of his passion to leave his body.

As soon as he had finished, his knees felt weak. He shot Leon a concerned look before he collapsed, his cock still inside his partner as he fell to the ground.

Both men cried out at the contact with the snow, the cold instantly putting out the flames of lust. They both scrambled to their feet, Chris shoving his dick back into his trousers and Leon struggling to pull his trousers on.

Leon searched for his hat, ramming it in his pocket instead of placing it back on his head. If he had it his way, which he would, this thing would never see the light of day again.

A moment passed before they both just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Chris lumbered over to Leon, taking hold of his hand and smiling. "How about we go back inside and have some cocoa?"

Leon rolled his eyes, taking Chris's arm and wrapping it around his shoulders, allowing himself to nestle into his lover's side before he nodded. "You're an ass, you know?"

"I know, but you love me."

"I guess…but you're going to have to spend the evening pulling splinters out of my ass," Leon remarked, rubbing his behind.

"My pleasure."

-

"Hey, would you be careful?" Leon complained, hissing as he felt another piece of bark being slowly tugged from his back. Now the pain had set in and his back was throbbing.

Chris rolled his eyes, pressing his palm onto his lover's lower back and pulling the skin taut. In retrospect, fucking Leon against a tree probably wasn't the best idea he had ever had and he was starting to wish he had have just gone back into the house. However, he couldn't deny how good it felt to be out in the snow with the younger man.

"I'm glad you decided to come out with me…even if it was just for a few minutes." He dug the tweezers into the skin, gripping onto a small bit of wood and withdrawing it slowly.

Leon grunted, pressing his face into the pillow. "If I'd have known that was going to happen, I wouldn't have agreed."

"You loved it, don't lie to me." He adjusted his position on the bed, moving downwards to get the splinters on Leon's ass. He felt bad about this but if his partner hadn't have insisted he fucked him harder, the damage wouldn't have been that bad. He wasn't going to point this out though.

Leon ignored Chris, grimacing as he felt his skin being further abused. He allowed his mind to drift into other thoughts. This would be their first Christmas alone. No one was coming over and he was happy about that. Sure, he didn't celebrate the holiday but there was something comforting about spending this time of year with the person he loved.

He arched his neck around, looking down at his lover, who was concentrating on the task in hand.

He hated so many things about Chris but at the same time, he knew he would never find anyone else like him and he didn't even want to bother searching. He just knew that now, he had to let a few of his old ways fade away to accommodate Chris as best he could; even if it did mean going out in the snow and getting an ass full of splinters.

It was then that Chris looked up and caught Leon's eye. He smiled softly before he bowed his head and placed a kiss to the base of Leon's spine.

"Merry Christmas, Chris."

Chris grinned and crawled up the bed. He gently pressed his nose against Leon's and nuzzled him tenderly. "Merry Christmas, Leon."

* * *

A/N: Yes, that was awful. Try to be nice to me in reviews! I only wrote this because I love all my readers and you keep me going through my terrible writers block. You're all fabulous and I enjoy the little private message conversations we have when you respond to my responses to reviews. You're all lovely people, despite the nature of the games these characters come from. I look forward to writing more Resident Evil slash in the New Year and hopefully, I'll get to know more of you and you won't be that shy. Thanks for reading and being awesome and patient with me! I love you all in a non-sexual way (unless you look like Wesker, in which case, I'm keeping my bed warm for you)


End file.
